Wolfheart's Grief
Characters Wolfheart- Silver tabby tom Coalpelt- Black Tom with white-tipped tail Deertail- Light brown she-cat with stubby tail Thornpaw- Brown tabby Tom with Black stripes Owlstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat Shadowfern- White and black she cat Hawkshadow- Brown tom with white paws (medicine cat) Icesplash- White she-cat with gray patches Darkstorm~ dark gray cat ( deputy) Deceased~ Silversong- silver she-cat, Wolfheart's mate Dawnkit- golden tabby she-cat Rainkit- gray tom Streamkit- White she-cat Clan Thunderclan Story Wolfheart blinked open his eyes and yawned. His whole body ached as though he had run the whole of Thunderclan's boundary. Then he remembered the nightmare. All those moons ago....the attack, the fire.....he closed his eyes and groaned. He wanted to wail in agony. Pawsteps sounded outside the warrior's den. Wolfheart scrambled to his paws as his best friend, Coalpelt, stuck his head inside the entrance. " Are you coming, Wolfheart? Thornpaw's about to become a warrior!" The black cat was obviously happy for his son. Wolfheart attempted a purr, but it got stuck in his throat. Colalpelt didn't even notice. ~~~~~~~ Wolfheart padded up next to Coalpelt and sat down. He looked towards Owlstar, who yowled to begin the Clan meeting. Thornpaw sat next to his mentor, Shadowfern. " Thornpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Thornflame." "Thornflame! Thornflame!" While he yowled with the rest of the clan, Wolfheart felt numb. He couldnt help but think about the nightmare. All he could remember was running, running from...what? With a start, Wolfheart realized he couldnt remember. It scared him, badly. He thought about his mate, Silversong, who died in the battle with Windcland. She would know what was wrong. Wolfheart walked out of camp and one pair of eyes followed him. ~~ Wolfheart wailed his grief to the darkening sky, tears streaming down his face. He wailed for his lost family, his mate, and.....and...his lost kits. " Dawnkit, Rainkit, Streamkit!! Why'd you have to die?! Silversong, why are you gone?!" His heart ripped by grief, Wolfheart collapsed on the pebbles on the shore. His reddened eyes stared blankly at the rippling water, dark thoughts clouding his mind. He suddenly lurched to his paws, and threw himself into the river. ~~ Wolfheart felt grass under his side, and opened his eyes. He gasped. He was in Starclan! " Hello, my love." Wolfheart spun around, and saw a silver she-cat padding towards him. " SILVERSONG!!!!" Purring, they touched noses and intwined their tails. "Silversong, Ive missed you so much! You wont believe-" "My love, you must go back." Wolfheart turned towards her. "What?" " Its not your time." "But, I want to stay with you and.... the kits." As he spoke, Wolfheart saw shapes appear with starry outlines. It was his kits!! " Dawnkit, Rainkit, Streamkit!!" " We have been named warriors in Starclan, so now I'm Dawnlight." The golden tabby she-cat spoke. " And I'm Rainfall." The gray tom said. " I'm now called Streamfrost." The white she-cat spoke last. Wolfheart's eyes teared up. His own kits, now warriors! " You must go back." All four Starclan cats spoke.Their starry outlines started to blur and fade away, but he heard Silversong say, " There is someone back home, waiting. Its ok." Wolfheart, Donnoven Wolfheart gasped and coughed up water. He opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He saw a white and gray pelt. " Icesplash? What are you doing here?" The white and gray she-cat's eyes grew wide as she jumped back from his side. " Hawkshadow, he's awake! Wolfheart's awake!" She now put her head near his ear. " I knew you would. I just knew it." He looked up and startling noticed her ice-blue eyes glimmering with tears. " Why are you crying?" The tears spilled over. " Do you not remember? You threw yourself in the river! What were you thinking??!!" " I did... what?" " You threw yourself in the river!! What were you trying to do, drown yourself?" Wolfheart gasped in shock, then shut his muzzle, tears pricking at his eyes. "What is it, Wolfheart?" " I....I was...I was trying to drown myself..." Icesplash gasped and started crying. Hawkshadow stepped inside the den. " Wolfheart, Owlstar and I would like to talk to you. Along with Darkstorm." Wolfheart nodded, and padded after Hawkshadow. ~~ " What exactly were you trying to do, Wolfheart? What made you so upset that you felt the need to do that?" WILL FINISH!!!! Category:Characters Category:Wolfheart's Grief/ Allegiances